Cauchemar Commun
by AngelMiki
Summary: [HP / Auteur : Siana] L'angoisse les prenait encore rien que d'y penser ! Et ils devaient encore y passer.


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien

Aujourd'hui je ne vous retrouve pas pour un O.S de mon cru, mais pour une oeuvre de ma meilleure amie ! Je vous le dis d'ors et déjà que je l'ai trouvé très bien !

Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture !

L'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Cinquième année :

Harry en avait vu des choses affreuses dans sa vie. Voldemort scotché sur la tête d'un prof, un basilic, des araignées géantes mangeuses d'hommes, Lockhart, des détraqueurs, les sirènes du lac, les scrouts à pétards, ses moldus, la nouvelle tête de Voldemort…

Mais ça c'était vraiment horrible. Au delà-même de l'horreur. Ce n'était pas une question de goût personnel, s'il aimait ou non. Cela avait été juste trop perverti. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois et la douleur l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il n'avait jamais pu en parler librement, s'enterrant dans le silence et voulant oublier.

Seulement après la nomination de Dolorès Ombrage comme directrice de l'école, la réalité avait refait surface, cruelle et vraie. Celle vieille folle s'était montrée encore plus dure avec eux. Mais leur infliger ça avait été une rude épreuve pour tous ceux qui étaient passé par son bureau. Tous sans exception.

Les élèves pouvaient _enfin_ comprendre à quel point lui, Harry, avait souffert pendant toutes ces heures de retenue. Certains pensaient dorénavant qu'il pouvait dire la vérité pour être aussi têtu à rabâcher toujours la même chose et risquer ainsi la terrible punition.

* * *

La rumeur du mal s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre un jour de grand vent. Les élèves qui y avaient échappé tremblaient à l'idée d'être convoqué par la directrice. Les pauvres victimes avaient tellement de mal à en parler que ça les effrayaient encore plus. Hermione avait failli vomir en répondant à la question d'Hannah Abbot qui avait échappé au massacre. Drago lui-même avait blêmi en entendant un élève quelconque de sa maison parler de l'horreur.

Mais le pire, car c'était possible de faire pire : c'est quand la directrice fraîchement nommée depuis quelques jours ordonna que tous les élèves viennent lui rendre visite dans son bureau. La Grande Salle (au moment des repas évidemment) avait rarement été aussi silencieuse depuis la création de l'école. Elle put ajouter ce jour dans sa liste. Même les mouches ne volaient pas. À croire qu'un basilic avait déboulé et pétrifié tout le monde. L'infirmière brisa le silence en se rendant dans son infirmerie pour se préparer à réparer les futurs dégâts.

* * *

Elle vit donc défiler tout au long de la journée des élèves traumatisés. L'événement était au centre des discussions et tout le monde redoutait l'heure fatidique de son rendez-vous. Harry vérifia trois fois son horaire. On ne sait jamais, un petit miracle comme seul Poudlard pouvait les faire. Pas de miracle cependant : son nom était toujours présent dans la liste. Ron avait vérifié avec espoir auprès de ses frères s'il n'y avait pas un autre Ronald Weasley dans la famille. Ceux-ci lui avaient répondu, traumatisé avant l'heure, en demandant s'il y avait d'autres Fred et Georges par hasard.

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner, les avis fusaient dans la Grand Salle et ils étaient tous semblables, même pour les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas été épargnés :

-J'espère bien ne plus jamais y retourner. Déclara Neville en revenant de sa rencontre avec la directrice, blanc comme un linge.

-C'est vraiment de la torture à ce niveau. Approuva Ginny, les yeux rouges.

-J'ai entendu dire que Lavande s'était effondrée en pleurs devant elle. Mais ce sale crapaud a continué comme si de rien n'était. Annonça Fred qui n'avait même plus le cœur à faire des blagues.

Tout le monde compatit à la douleur de la pauvre Lavande enfermée à l'infirmerie pour faire passer sa dépression.

-Vous êtes déjà passés ? Interrogea Dean au Trio d'or.

-Non. On est dans les derniers.

Harry ne l'aurait pas dit différemment s'il avait dû lui annoncer qu'on prévoyait son exécution prochaine. Ron n'arrivait pas à manger tant il était chamboulé bien avant l'heure.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureux ou bien terrorisé. Elle l'a fait exprès de nous mettre à la fin. C'est après nous qu'elle en a cette vieille folle. Devina t-il.

-C'est certain, affirma Harry en jetant un œil au vieux crapaud rose qui regardait avec contentement tous ces jeunes élèves soit effrayés, soit traumatisés.

* * *

Salle commune des Gryffondor, le soir après la fin du massacre.

-C'est vraiment... malsain. Répéta pour la énième fois Hermione.

Elle était sortie du bureau il y a une heure. Elle était encore sous l'emprise du mal et même ses devoirs n'arrivaient pas à lui changer les idées. Harry avait renoncé à répondre à son amie au bout de la dixième fois, se concentrant sur son devoir de potions presque aussi vide qu'au début de la soirée. Ron avait carrément abandonné et essayait de figer les flammes de la cheminée par la force de ses pensées.

-Comment peut-on faire ce genre de chose ? S'indigna Hermione en étouffant un sanglot.

Elle fit un gros câlin à Pattenrond pour se redonner du courage.

-C'est Ombrage, répondit fatalement Harry en frissonnant.

Ron n'était pas mieux et avait une teinte maladive pas très réconfortante.

-C'est de la maltraitance à ce niveau ! Gémit Hermione.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry était sûr que c'était aussi son cas. Ron lui les gardait bien monopolisées sur le feu comme pour éviter que les traîtresses ne coulent sans son autorisation.

-Hermione … on pourrait éviter d'en parler s'il te plaît ? Supplia Harry en caressant distraitement la cicatrice blanchâtre de sa main.

Ron hocha aussitôt vigoureusement la tête. Hermione jeta un regard compréhensif et désolé sur les mots gravés dans la main de son ami : « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Des mots qui n'auraient jamais dû être là.

-Désolée. Je sais que c'est toi qui en a souffert le plus...

Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Un regard à ses amis lui apprit que c'était pareil pour eux.

-Allons nous coucher, décréta Hermione en essayant de donner de l'entrain à sa voix.

* * *

Ils se traînèrent dans leur dortoirs respectifs. Harry crut entendre un sanglot derrière les rideaux du lit de Neville et préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu pour éviter qu'il ne se sente encore plus mal.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-On va essayer.

-Ouais, admit Ron en fermant ses rideaux. Essaie de rêver que cette folle se fait séquestrer et torturer sauvagement par Rogue et McGonagall qui la livrent ensuite à Graup pour venger Hagrid.

Harry eut un pâle sourire.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

-Ouais merci.

* * *

Mais la nuit fut vraiment abominable. Harry rêva encore et encore de l'horreur. Il était prisonnier du bureau d'Ombrage et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il était coincé. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Il souffrait terriblement. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il aimerait soit maîtriser cette saleté d'occlumencie, soit comme il ne maîtrisait justement pas ça que Voldemort pénètre dans ses pensées. Oui c'était horrible à ce point !

Au moment où il se faisait attaquer sauvagement par une dizaine de chats roses enragés qui l'avait habillé de froufrous -roses aussi- et d'un manchon hideux, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il essuya la sueur de son front et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il était dans la tour de Gryffondor. Cette bonne vieille tour en pierres aux douces tentures rouges rassurantes. Il sentit un goût amer de frustration et d'horreur en lui dont il était certain qu'ils ne lui appartenaient pas.

-Dommage que j'en souffre autant, gémit Harry, sinon ça aurait été pas mal.

* * *

Il sourit nerveusement. Apparemment, Voldemort non plus n'aimait pas la décoration affreuse d'Ombrage.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! J'espère qu'il était à votre goût !

J'espère aussi qu'elle en aura d'autres à vous proposez ! Au moins, vous avez pu voir le talent d'écriture de ma Bêta-lectrice ^^

J'espère vous revoir bientôt !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


End file.
